Twilights Experiment
by UltimateAnimalLover
Summary: Hi I was inspired by double rainboom Grimdark


Twilight's Experiment  
Pinkie pie was pretty happy today. But then again it's pinkie pie, she's always happy. But she was extra happy today since her friend Twilight Sparkle asked her to help her with her science experiments today. Twilight is a smart unicorn who loves schoolwork and today she was working on her scientific studies with pinkie pie. Pinkie hopped downtown from her home at sugar cube corner saying hello to any pony she saw, especially any pony she didn't know. She finally reached the Giant tree library where twilight lived.  
"Twilight I'm here and ready to start experimentating with you!" Pinkie called since the room was empty other that twilight's pet owl Owlicious.  
"I'm down here in the basement, come down once your done eating!" Pinkie heard Twilight yell from a slight far away distance.  
Eat? What does she mean? Pinkie thought. Then spike, a purple baby dragon with green scales, ran down from the stairs holding a tray of cookies with little white clumps in them.  
"Hey pinkie! Twilight told me to bake these for you, they're special science cookies," spike said.  
"Okey dokey Loki!" Pinkie said as she gobbled the whole tray of cookies. Hmmm that's an odd taste pinkie thought, the white stuff were not sugar cubes. They tasted like sour candy with pepper soaked in lemons, or like a rainbow, except this time pinkies face didn't turn all the colors of the rainbow. Once she finished the cookies she felt drowsy and her vision got very blurry. She barely saw Twilight walking up to her in a white lab coat and a sly grin on her face.

Twilight strapped a harness around pinkie. "Spike, if anypony comes looking for me tell them I'm working in Canterlot with Celestia." Spike nodded. Twilight dragged pinkie pie down the stairs to her lab Once she got in there she made the door vanish so there were no disruptions. She then hooked pinkie up to a machine that would monitor her health and keep her from wiggling, and leaving. The machine clasped her front hooves and her back so she can't move. "Princess Celestia will be so proud!" Twilight beamed.  
Pinkie groaned as her eyes came too. She tried too move but she looked too her hooves to find her hooves hooked up to a machine. But she was in Twilight's lab, when she became unconscious she was in the main library wing. She saw new books all along the shelves. She read the titles off in her head they all had pictures of her friends on them, Rarity, who she thought was at a photo shoot in Fillydelphia, Scootaloo, who she thought was in Cloudsdale's flight school, Gilda, who she thought went back to the griffon kingdom, Trixie, who she thought left after the incident with the alicorn amulet, there were many more books with her friends on them. She stared at the wall and saw a calendar and a picture of all her friends, the ones with books were crossed out except rainbow dash who she just saw down town. The calendar had a date circled, July 6. Today was may 30th so there was a long time until the deadline. But the strange part was that different days had different pictures of ponies in town. Then Twilight entered the room.  
"Hello pinkie are you comfortable?" Twilight asked looking sincerely concerned. But there was something different about her lab coat, instead of being pristine white, it was covered in feathers and cutie marks. Her goggles were framed with unicorn horns, rairity and Trixie came to mind.  
"Umm why am I locked up? I thought we were gonna work on experiments? Remember Funa fun fuuuun?" Pinkie asked puzzled, "And what's with the new lab coat? It's super stylish but odd decorations? Hehehehehe I'm Rarity!"  
Twilight looked annoyed "you are the experiment!" She said with a smile then sighed then smiled again," It's an assignment from princess Celestia! She really thinks it's fun and she was right! She did this to her parents!" Pinkie looked shocked. Then she giggled.  
"Hehe funny joke twilight!"  
"I'm serious Pinkie and just to show you," Just as she finished she picked up a needle with her horn and launched it at pinkies face, hitting just the side of her eye, which Stung like no pain she felt before. "Dang missed, oh well! Blood is blood!" Pinkie could feel the gruesome red blood trickling down her pink coat leaving small bubbles sticking to her coat. Twilight levatated a test tube up to her head and gathered blood to fill half the tube. "Not enough," she said. She grabbed a test tube and needle using her magic. She launched the needle right at her eye with spot on aim. The needle jabbed right into her eye with eye guts spilling out, the pain was way worse than the stab beside her eye. The color was drained from her eye and put into another tube that was almost completely full. Twilight gathered the blood and eye guts into another test tube. With her one eye she saw potions lined up along her shelves all with stickers on them of cutie marks feathers and horns taped to them.  
"Hey Twi what are those?" Pinkie asked  
"Oh those are our friends when I'm done I'm going to send them to Princess Celestia but not yet I like having them. Remember I can't be tardy!" Pinkie went back to trying not to see her eye guts and Twilight could tell. " Aww this is only the beginning! I usually don't start with the eye but Spike always gets one for helping, and Rarity gets an ear!"  
Pinkie paused, "Wait Rarity is alive?"  
"Not really she's more of a cyborg! She cried too much so I made her a robot and now she helps me! Rarity! Could you get me my tools?" Then a pony hoof stepped into the light. Looking like Rarity's marshmallow like hoof until another hoof of solid metal followed in the light showing sheets of metal and bolts all around the leg no white to be seen. Then a face, of half metal half marshmallow entered. The spot where Rarity's eye used to be was hollow but replaced by a shining red light. She had a metal covered horn. Does she still have magic? Pinkie wondered. Half her face was metal and so were her back legs, along with her cutie mark fur open with holes over her cutie mark, but that was the last of her marshmallow fur the rest were metal plates and nuts and bolts. Her mane was as beautiful as always, and not replaced by metal.  
"Rarity why are you doing this?"  
"Pinkie," Rarity said in a distance voice like through a radio with static, "It really is a smashing time." She paused then whispered "Maybe Twilight can turn you into a cypony too and also I get too let every pony see me for all eternity." With that Twilight grabbed her tools and began to cause pinkie even more pain. First she took her small chainsaw, brought it up to pinkies back right leg, and slowly dug into her leg until it was completely off. Pinkie looked to see blood guts and bones all spilling out of her leg socket. The blood was covering the machine that was already a shade of brown from the others. The leg socket was finally clogged by everything. Pinkie saw twilight cleaning up all the excess blood and guts and bones and stuck them in a blender. Pinkie turned green at the sight of the sharp metal blades chopping her bones and red and pink guts to pieces. Twilight peered over her shoulder to see the monitor spiking red which meant pain. Lots and lots of pain. But Pinkie knew this was only the beginning. Then Rarity spurt red magic out of her metallic horn floating a hacksaw up to her back left leg. "Remember THIS?!" Rarity said digging it into her skin, but not too deep.  
"What are you talking about Rarity?"  
"Remember when you made cupcakes?"  
"Oh you mean the story? How could you still be alive if I did that?"  
"Oh thanks for that Sherlock Hooves, I thought you were the lowly assistant who asks silly questions." Rarity said sarcastically. "Well look at that meter, she said digging the hacksaw deeper into Pinkies skin. Blood poured from the wound with still small portions of guts dripping out slowly falling twoard the floor. Pinkies brain was getting dizzy while her head was going in circles.  
"Oh don't worry we keep our experiments alive long enough so that the guts can't rot!" Twilight said with joy, "it's all written down in this book called What Your Body Parts Look Like & Do!" Twilight lifted a book up to pinkies face the letters we written in blood and it was by Princess Celestia! Twilight showed pinkie the 1st page which said "Did you know...Princess Celestia didn't ban Luna to the moon because of nightmare moon, but because she didn't want to have to kill her."  
"Back to experimentating I guess," Pinkie thought. "Huh I wish I could eat something" she said aloud  
"Oh so eat this," Twilight said levitating a pink ball into her mouth, it was her kidney. Yes pinkies guts are pink.  
"Hehe tastes like snozberries!" Pinkie said giggling. Then pinkie realized that it was her guts she just ate. "Wow have my guts always tasted like this?" Pinkie burst out into a giggling frenzy. That subsided when she saw Twilight walking towards her with a nail and hammer.  
"Great your happy well then this will please you!" Twilight stuck a nail right over Pinkies muzzle and prepared to swing. "I'm playing Whack-a-mole with this nail!" Then she swung the hammer down, and the nail punctured Pinkies face. Pinkie hoped someone could save her soon but the machine was already showing dangerous levels of pain, when suddenly her tail started twitching. Pinkie looked up to see a small chainsaw flying down. Pinkie head butted it away.  
"Pinkie that was a perfect shot!" Rarity whined. Rarity picked up another one and sliced down her belly missing her heart and lung so she suffered. Then she picked out her entire rib cage. Pinkie was in supreme pain. Her vision started to blur and her brain was starting to shut down.  
"Nope! Not yet! Can't die yet! You have to try to break the record of 1 Hour! It's only been 20 minutes!" Twilight said with a slight hint of how pinkie pie used to sound. Now she has a voice that seems like it withered away and she has to whisper sometimes, because Twilight broke her. "Hey pinkie!" Twilight said, "If you can say Happy Pony Picked a Pluck of Prickly Plump Nuggets 5 times in a row ill release you!" Pinkie gasped.  
She said, "happy pony picked a pluck of prickly plump nuggets 4 times until she lost consciousness.

Twilight grinned. They always fall for that. Twilight sighed, Except for 2 people. Rarity and... No, she told herself, I won't live with that. Twilight had seen what did this to her, that turned her into a murderer, a monster. She had seen her brother be killed by none other than Princess Cadence. From then on she promised friends don't help you, they are just waiting for murder on you or your loved ones. When Princess Celestia gave her this assignment she was extremely pleased. But the image of seeing Shining Armor being killed by his wife, Princess Cadence haunts Twilight every time she shuts her eyes. She visits his grave every day and the image still flashes through her mind. Tears started to stream down her face. Mostly because the matter had never been taken to court, so no one really knew he died. Then, she blacked out. The memory over took her and she had a flashback that was so real she could feel the pain.  
Twilight walked into the crystal empire to see cadence for a get together. She greeted the crystal ponies on her way into the palace which looked like a giant crystal rocket. She walked into the royal bedroom to see Cadence and Shining Armor fighting.  
"You can't just use the ponies as slaves!" Shining Armor said, "they're citizens not your own personal servants!"  
"We'll see about that!" Cadence shouted, "You don't understand I have to do this."  
"What's gotten into you!" Shining Armor gasped, "oh no, King Sombra is influencing you by possessing you!"  
"Well now that you know my secret I must shut you up for eternity." Cadence hissed.  
"Wait before you kill me, tell Twilight I'm sorry," Shining armor rasped looking over at Twilight, "Protect the-" He couldn't finish his sentence before cadence shot a spell at him that extracted his soul from his body it flew out following where the spell came from, Cadence.  
"No," Twilight said. "NO!" she yelled. She ran for cadence and got caught right in the middle of the spell, Shining armors soul was now destroyed.  
"You!" Cadence screamed, "how much did you see!" Twilight couldn't speak so she ran out. Cadence flew after her with a knife In her magic. "I'm going to get you Twilight Sparkle!" Cadence Yelled. Then launched the knife at Twilight.  
Twilight woke abruptly. "Twilight what happened you were out so long pinkie woke up so I had to use the stun gun." Rarity whined.  
"Sorry," Twilight wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't know what happened."  
"Are you feeling sentiment for Pinkie?" Rarity asked. Twilight knew Rarity could see she was choking back tears. She became a cyborg she didn't loose her mind (literally).  
"No sorry it's just...while I was unconcious I was imagining ...something," Twilight said with hesitance, "lets just wait till Pinkie wakes up and forget this ever happened." Rarity just shrugged because she knew better than to question Twilight. Last time she did she was threatened with a blowtorch.  
Pinkie woke with a jolt. "HAPPY PONY PICKED A PLUCK OF PRICKLY PLUMP NUGGETS!" She screamed. "Do I live?" She asked hazily.  
"Hehe silly pony of course not! You had to say it straight!" Twilight said perkily apparently pleased by her torture. She gestured towards rarity who had a giant dagger bejeweled with rubies emeralds and a zillion other gems.  
"Farewell Pinkemina Diane Pie host a party in the afterlife good night pinkie pie," Rarity said. Pinkie closed her eyes.

"Wait," someone said in a faint whisper. Rarity paused. "I...I can't do it," twilight said "no no wait...The elements...how will they work. How can I do this! I must ... No NOOOO!"  
"Do it now Rarity before I pass out!" Rarity didn't argue. She stabbed pinkie through the heart pinkie said one last word, "Why". Then she felt her last bit of strength pulsing away until she took her last breath and saw Twilight unconcious and Rarity who looked like she was saying something but the blood rushing was too loud until Pinkie smiled and closed her eyes. Then it happened.

"Wha what's happening?" Pinkie asked. Rarity didn't pay attention she was too buzy doing magic. She wrapped Pinkie in a long pulsating light of magic. Pinkies wounds started to heal, and she was able to move. Wait, pinkie thought, I'm free?  
"I'm sorry dear it's just Twilight doesn't want to do this but there was something that happened to her at the crystal empire that no one knows about." Rarity explained, "I let everyone go and told them to hide once Twilight told me to kill them." It made sense. Pinkie couldn't figure why rarity would do anything like murder. And she was right, Rarity saves them all and puts them into hiding. Rarity lead pinkie to a bookshelf and pulled out a book and behind it was a lever. Once she pulled it a keypad opened up beside the shelf she typed in a word which was easily found because of how slow she typed it, Sweetiebelle.

( If your not into mlp first off why are you reading this. Second let me explain a little but if you really want to know watch the dang show (rant over)

The bookshelf slid away and a dark passage led faraway but it was hard to tell in the dark. Pinkie ran inside until she hit a wall. Aparently there was a turn. Rarity walked through and came to a stop.  
"Pinkie stop fooling around I can't keep tasering Twilight, no matter how fun it is," Rarity scolded. She galloped off and pinkie had to follow. Well she could've turned around and been killed but shed rather go into the hallway then die. When she reached the end there was a huge room with a zillion beds, only 3 were occupied by Trixie, Gilda, and Sweetiebelle.  
"It was too late, we couldn't save her," Rarity said, "but twilight promised not to hurt rainbow dash bu for Scootaloo, she lasted the longest...for Rainbow." Sweetiebelle started to cry over the loss of her friend. Even Gilda and Trixie didn't seem mean or rude. Twilight must have given them a pretty rough time. When pinkie went to the bed there was a note, and a safe underneath where you could enter your own password. Pinkie made her password something only one person would know, and she... is already dead. Inside the safe was a blueprint that showed a secret exit. It also contained a teddy bear in the shape of Scootaloo, it was bad enough she died but no one knew she did so they made her a shrine with Rainbow Dash and chicken feathers and a cutie mark picture of what they thought her cutie mark might be.

Meanwhile...  
"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow dash called, "Have you seen Scootaloo she missed our training session for the past month?" Fluttershy gasped and flew away very fast for her regular 2.5. Rainbow caught up to her to see she was crying. "No," Rainbow whispered chocking back tears as Fluttershy nodded, "NO how do you know that poor filly died, DID YOU DO IT?" Rainbowdash started to cry. Scootaloo was like her sister now just like she always hoped for, now she's gone.  
"Who did it!" Rainbow demanded. Her face was still streaming with tears, she actually cared for Scootaloo. Fluttershy was able to whisper through tears,"Twilight." Rainbowdash flew straight into the library into her basement with her science stuff. There were new books aligning the shelves she pulled the book about Scootaloo out and read it and at the end it read, "In Scootaloo's last breath she had me Pinkie Promise not to harm Rainbow dash, and then her eyes fluttered together and said, 'Goodbye, Rainbow dash,' and then, she died." Rainbow gasped. She saved me! She thought. She kept thinking.  
"What are YOU doing here!" A hushed and staticy familiar voice said. Rainbow dash turned around to find a meatalized Rarity. That pushed her over her limit and she passed out.  
Rarity pushed Rainbow all the way to Fluttershys cottage without being seen.  
"Pst Fluttershy!" Rarity whispered and pushed the still unconcious Rainbow inside. She saw no one so she left a note, "Help her -Rarity." Rarity quick flashed herself back to the basement.

When Fluttershy returned she gasped thinking Rainbowdash (I'm gonna call her Dashie) was dead, until she read the note. The first thing she did was splashed a bucket of cold water on her face. Dashie perked up immediately.  
"Scootaloo!" She yelled. She turned to Fluttershy, "what in Equestia happened!" She said not giving Fluttershy a chance to respond, "never mind I have to get the police!" And with that she flew to the station. The cops ran straight to the library and Twilight was arrested but in the Scootaloo book there was a note:  
Dear Dash,  
Hello miss fake element. You were given the incorrect element. Someone loyal doesnt arrest their friend, but anyways I'm not arrested I just did what I did to Scootaloo but since I can't harm you ill kill everything you care about :D so have fun but ill be watching you always!  
Signed  
Scientist Twilight  
(Ps Scootaloo is a great chicken potion!)

Later...  
Twilight knew she had to make the deadline or else, Twilight wheezed at the tought, magic kindergarten. No I must prove I can make more but RAINBOW DASH she RUINED my PLANS. Twilight screamed. She didn't have to worry about anyone finding her now that she had a hideout in the everfree forest. She decided on her plan. It was devious but genius! She pulled a branch on the tree in the center of the forest and the tree moved aside and a tunnel opened. Twilight jumped in. The tunnel led everywhere in the forest so anyone who DARED to enter would enter her assignment. She ran to underneath Zecora's house and found all her tapes. All of them had different ponies saying "help" so she could get ponies into the forest. She grinned. "Time for Phase 1" Twilight announced with an evil grin.  
Dashie was still depressed about Scootaloo so she was helping with Fluttershy so if she started to cry Fluttershy knew how to comfort her. All of a sudden a voice came from the forest.  
"Help me help me!" A voice said. Dashie and Fluttershy gasped, it was pinkie! Dashie immediately flew into the forest she was scanning for a pink blur until she ran into a net. It wrapped around her trapping her. The ropes bore into her skin with an immense force as if someone was doing it with magic. Dash gasped! It's Twilight! She thought. Then everything went black.

When she awoke she found herself tied to a metal pole. She looked around for any sign of Twilight and found nothing. When she tried to break free the ropes got tighter. Then a shadow arose from the blackness.  
"Well looks like the fly is caught in the web. I needed you out of the way to jeep Scootaloo's promise. " Twilight grinned hoping to aggravate Dash. Dash stopped and looked up. A huge storm was forming one lightning bolt would kill her instantly.  
"What do you mean her promise?" Rainbow demanded with such force twilight jumped back.  
" Oh just in her last words she made me promise not to hurt you," Twilight grinned seeing she succeeded with her aggravation. "Don't worry though I won't hurt you! The lightning will!" Twilight grinned. She was so happy to be killing her friend. "Bye oh and this IS 20% cooler than every other death."  
"WAIT!" Dash yelled desperate to know something, "What are their deaths?"  
Twilight sighed if she must she thought. "NOPE IM NOT TELLING YOU!" She yelled and stuck her tongue out and vanished. Dash sighed. She had no way out, no one can hear her so she just said goodbye.

Twilighted headed to her HQ to start working. If She worked hard enough it would be done by the time the sun set tomorrow! She worked hammering in prices of metal and nails with glass and controls and wiring took her a full day until she took a step back to admire her work. A 10 feet tall robot that looked exactly like Princess Celestia but it folded down to 3 feet to sneak in. Watch out ponyville your about to regret trying to banish me.  
The next day...  
Twilight snuck through the forest without being eaten or caught. She arrived outside of the forest and activated it. It grew and grew until Celestia was 10 feet tall. Twilight climbed into the eyes where she controlled it. She used her hoof to pick up Fluttershy And stick her in the containment unit, her mouth. Twilight headed deeper into town and heard screaming. Twilight smiled there was nothing like causing sheer panic that can cheer me up, she thought. She kept grabbing ponies and eating them. She crushed a few of them and laughed while clapping her hooves. Her last victim was Apple bloom. She decided eh ill spare her maybe she can join me she was laughing when I smushed them. So twilight picked up Applebloom and stuck her in the glass with her. Then she parked her Celestia-mobile. She and Applebloom went down to her containment unit and started to experiment. She left a few ponies to send to the sun as a "sacrifice" to princess Celestia. She decided to leave rarity, applejack, pinkie pie, Fluttershy and Sweetiebelle. They got to live the longest and die the most painful death. She and Applebloom exited through the tail of the Celestia-mobile. Twilight pulled out a remote and hit the button. The hooves let out a fire that flew it up up up until it was out of the atmosphere and heading towards the sun. Twilight and Applebloom picked up all there potions and books and headed to the library. Twilight had AB put away all the books in alphabetical order while twilight labeled the potions and prepared to send them to Celestia. But then she remembered, Oh wait, I killed Spike! Twilight chuckled. Once she and AB were finished they left the library. Outside, ponyville looked like hell. The buildings (other than the library) were either burnt, destroyed, or burning. Blood stains covered the sidewalks and lawns. The animals from Fluttershys house and the everfree forest were rampaging through town. Any house that wasn't destroyed or burning was being destroyed by the animals. AB and Twilight laughed at the chaos and happily teleported into Canterlot. They teleported right in front of the castle and headed in. Celestia was waiting for them with princess Luna. They showed the princesses the vials and Celestia took them with her magic. Luna and Celestia made evil grins at each other. Then Celestia yelled something no one thought she would ever say ESPECIALLY to her own pupil.  
"Guards lock up the unicorn right over there!" She pointed across the room. Guards rushed in immediately tying her up and marching away. Once the room was completely empty Celestia picked up a hacksaw and said  
"My turn now."


End file.
